


White Heart Cherries

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Series: Undertale One-Shot Collections [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shotgun Wedding, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: White Heart Cherry - a kind of cherry which, when really ripe, is almost blackA collection of Blackcherry-one-shots. Red/Razz, that is, starting with a shotgun wedding





	1. Matrimony

A sudden guitar riff cut through his dreams, and Red’s soul jumped up in his throat as he sat straight up, the bed creaking beneath him. One of his eyes blazed red in the darkness of the room. Then he caught sight of the phone vibrating on his nightstand and he exhaled slowly, lifting up an arm to rub over his eyes. He yawned, glancing at his digital clock. 07:12. Who the fuck would be calling at this time of day? The sun had yet to rise.

The light of the screen cut in his eyes, and he narrowed them to protect himself as he read the name on the screen. _Razz_. Who- He blinked. Oh, right. They’d met a party a month ago and had sex afterwards. Apparently, they’d exchanged numbers, despite him not remembering they did. His heat throbbed from exhaustion as he swiped the green button, placing the phone against his ear before falling back down onto the soft pillows with a groan. “Yeah?”

“ _Red?_ ” The voice was quiet, shaky. He frowned. _Scared_? Maybe. “It’s Razz.”

“Yeah, ‘s Red,” he confirmed. He yawned again, feeling his eyelids drop. Fuck, he shouldn’t have been up so late yesterday, but Sans had roped him into this new game he’d found. And goddamn if it hadn’t been fun. Worth it. “What can be important enough ta call before sun’s even risen?”

“ _I-_ ” Razz seemed to hesitate, and he heard him take a deep breath. Then it all spilled out in rapid succession. “ _I’m pregnant and it’s ours. The time fits and I haven’t been with anyone else so it’s got to be and-_ “

 _“What_?” Once again, he abruptly sat up. His soul drummed in his ears as he almost dropped the phone. Suddenly, all sleepiness was gone. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he blindly crossed the room to flip on the lights. For a moment, everything was white before his eyes got used to it and the bed in the corner of his room appeared, as well as the writing desk with the multiple computer screens, and the electric guitar hanging on the wall. Red leaned heavily against the wall. “What do ya _mean_ yer _pregnant_. With _our_ child.”

“ _I mean I’m pregnant. And you’re the father_.” Some annoyance mixed with the panic in Razz’s voice. “ _There’s no questioning it._ ”

“Fuck.” For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. Swallowing, he sank down on the cold floor. The chill was grounding, but not enough. His breaths began come out in shallow gasps as he turned to stare at one of the pictures on the wall. Of him, his brother, and their father during a trip to Paris. Dr Gaster stood between them both, looking as serious as ever. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Father’s gonna _kill_ me if I have kids outta marriage.”

“ _You think you have problems? I can’t_ afford _a fucking_ kid _, Red_.” Razz took a deep breath. “ _I was going to university but that’s not happening_ now _. Meet me at the café in Natalia Gardens at 11. Don’t you dare bail out on me._ ”

Before he could get out another word, the phone went silent. The call had ended. Red dropped the phone, and it fell to the floor with a quiet thump. He stayed there for a few seconds, before slowly standing up again, picking up his phone. Glancing at himself in the full-body mirror on the wall, he stopped. The word echoed in his mind. _Pregnant_. Sweat dripped down his neck, and he was trembling, despite feeling far too hot.

Fucking hell. There was basically only one way to fix this and he didn’t like it. But- He wasn’t about to abandon Razz either – even if no one would believe it was his child if he, the great Doctor Gaster’s oldest, denied it. Said he had no idea what Razz was talking about. Yeah, he couldn’t do that. But having a _bastard_ … Both they and the kid would suffer. Especially Razz, as the one to carry it. And abortion- yeah. If it was found out, and Razz didn’t die in the process, the priests would have their literal heads.

Tearing his eyes away from his pallid face, he dropped into his office chair. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

Rush-hour was just about starting as Red dismounted his motorcycle outside of the gardens. In them, however, it would be quieter: beautiful as it was, for some reason there never seemed to be a lot of people inside. He locked it into place and put his helmet away before making his way into them. The wind was chilly, and he had to close his leather jacket over his black band t-shirt. Autumn-coloured trees towered above him as he hurried along the pathway toward the small café. It was as far away from the entrance as one could get, and so, rarely had too many visitors. Rain drizzled down from the grey skies, causing him to duck his head.

A bell jingled gently as he entered, and the scent of newly baked cinnamon rolls washed over him. His shoulders sank as he stepped into the warmth. His biker boots thumped against the wooden floor as he stopped, looking around. The walls were painted blue-grey, and the young man behind the white wooden counter smiled at him in greeting. Small tables filled up the floor, with few visitors inside. A couple old ladies by the window, three teenagers close to the door, and then, in the corner, two skeletons. He stiffened as Razz caught his eye. _Two?_

There was Razz, obviously, wearing a purple turtleneck, a black skirt, black leggings, and knee-high black boots. But the other skeleton was taller, in dark jeans and a dark orange turtleneck. And as they saw Razz was staring, they turned around, and found Red. A drop of sweat trickled down his neck beneath the stranger’s icy glare. Fighting the urge to cower, he quickly ordered and paid for a black coffee before making his way over to the table.

He raised a hand in an awkward greeting. “Hiya.”

“Hello,” Razz replied. It was polite enough, but his voice was tense. He gestured toward the table’s third chair. “Sit, please.” When Red did, he gestured again, this time toward the second skeleton. “Red, this is my dad, Wingdings Serif. Dad, this is Red. Red Gaster.”

Red offered his hand, only to grimace as Razz’s dad grasped it, squeezing. His smile was disconcertingly sharp, even omitting the fangs. One of his eyelights glowed orange, and the other neon pink. “Good day, sir.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Somehow, Red doubted it. The other still hadn’t let go of his hand, and it was starting to go numb. It buzzed. Mr Serif’s grin sharpened yet another bit, and Red subconsciously leaned away. “Say, is Razz correct that you’re the renowned Dr Gaster’s son?”

“Yeah,” he almost gasped out, the pressure around his fingers growing. He sighed in relief as Mr Serif finally let go off them. Pulling them in under the table, he carefully flexed them, holding in another grimace. Ouch. “His oldest.”

“And what, exactly, is it you do?”

A shiver travelled up his spine as those eyes stared straight into his soul. They seemed to burn brighter with every moment. Red took a deep breath, straightening. What the fuck was he doing, letting someone intimidate him? His father would be ashamed. “’M taking a gap year, sir, but then ’m going to study quantum physics a’ th’ University o’ Camaria.” One of the country’s finest universities.

“ _See_ ,” Razz interrupted, causing him to twitch. Mr Serif only turned toward him, with one eyebrow raised. “Told you.”

“Yep,” he agreed before turning back to Red. He hummed, grin dropping as fast as it had come. “Good. Then you will at least be able to give Razz and the thing a stable home, now when you’ve taken his chance to make his own future.” He abruptly stood up, the chair scraping against the floor as it almost fell over. He caught Red’s gaze, and the pink eyelight flickered. “Have fun. The wedding will be before it _starts to show_.” He leaned on the back of his chair, a manic smile flashing over his face as he held the eye contact. “Or I’ll _find you_.”

Then he swept around, gone in an instant. Red stared after him, gaping. His soul pounded in his chest as he tried to process that he’d just _both_ been death threatened and commanded to marry someone he’d met _once_. Once the words began to sink in, however, he sagged. Oh fuck, that was the only option wasn’t it? Marriage. But he was fucking _nineteen_. When he finally tore his eyes away from the door, back to the table, Razz was watching him in disinterest, stirring his cup of cocoa with a spoon.

“Huh,” he said, dropping the spoon. It tinkled as it fell against the pink cup. “You took that better than most. Didn’t even whimper. Colour me impressed.”

“What the _fuck_. Did he just threaten ta kill me.” Red stared at him, unable to believe the other was so calm about this.

“Yep,” he said, popping on the ‘P’. “And don’t think he wouldn’t do it. Now shut up about dad. There’re more important things going on here. Like _this_.” He grabbed his shirt, pulling it up. Purple ectoplasm immediately lit up their table, and inside, a small crimson soul floated. Oh fuck that _was_ his colour. He still wanted a paternity test to make sure, but oh Angel he felt most of his doubt ebb away.

Still-

“Pretty,” he breathed. Hell, he wasn’t ready for any of this but, it _was_.

The corner of Razz’s mouth twitched. Then his expression turned serious. “Listen. I like this even less than you do. We’ve been saving _all my life_ to afford me going to university, and _now this_. And I am _not_ fond of the idea of marrying you. You’re a stranger. But you listen here-” He leaned over the table, eyelights gleaming in the dim corner. Red swallowed. “-I am _not_ going to become a pariah. I am _not_ throwing away my future, and will _not_ become a single parent working three jobs to make ends meet. _Fuck_ no. So we’re doing what dad says. This is just as much your fault as it’s mine and I refuse to be the only one taking responsibility.”

“Calm down, pal.” Red raised his hands. One of them hit his forgotten coffee cup, making it clink. “’M an asshole but not _that_ kind o’ asshole. Yeah. I guess there’s not much choice ‘ere. But Father can’t know yer pregnant – I’d rather avoid being disowned.”

Razz sank back into his chair, relief evident on his face. He nodded, smiling faintly. “That’s acceptable. I expect a beautiful wedding.”

“O’ course. ‘M a Gaster. My brother would never allow anything else.” He hummed, reaching out for the coffee cup. It had begun to grow cold, but was still drinkable, luckily. Downing half of it at once, he stared up at the ceiling. “Now how th’ fuck am I gonna get Father ta pay fer this? Because I sure as hell can’t.”

Silence fell for a few moments. Then Razz snorted, bringing a spoonful of his cocoa to his mouth. “So what is your opinions on dogs?”

A grin spread across Red’s face. “Love ‘em.”

* * *

He took a deep breath, intertwining his fingers with Razz’s. Lifted it and watched the diamond ring now on his finger gleam in the few rays of sunlight that had broken through the clouds. They’d went and bought it immediately after coffee. Razz’s hand was trembling as he stared up at the manor towering above them, with its pillars and ebony-clad windows. Hesitance shone in his eyelights.

Gently, Red tugged at his hand, leading him along the path toward the grand entrance. Security cameras buzzed as they zoomed in on them, but otherwise everything was quiet. Even the street laid abandoned in the middle of the day. It was pure luck that Dr Gaster was at home today, preparing for an important conference.

“You live _here_?” Razz murmured, almost reverently, and Red shrugged.

“Yeah. Father’s an important man.” It was an understatement. As one of the top scientists, and King Asgore’s closest advisors, Dr Gaster was indispensable to the realm. Red and his brother had basically grown up surrounded by top politicians. Razz only nodded as Red tapped in the code for the door to open. The entrance hall spread out before them, and he could hear Razz gasp.

And yeah, he supposed it was impressive with its valves in the ceiling and crystal chandeliers. He couldn’t see it, or rather he didn’t care, but he supposed it was. After letting Razz marvel for a few moments, he pulled him toward the staircase. His stomach squirmed with worry, and he squeezed his now-fiancé’s hand. It was weird to hold it, they still didn’t know each other, but if they were going to convince his father about this they better start early.

Then they were in front of his father’s study door. He glanced at Razz. Remember, he can’t know-” Razz nodded, and he raised a fist and knocked. A few seconds later, a _come in_ came, and he slid the door open, revealing a huge room bordered with bookcases. In the middle, an oaken writing desk sat, and Doctor Gaster himself sat behind, dressed in a black suit of latest fashion. He looked up as they stepped in.

“Red,” he said, nodding. “Who is this?”

Taking a deep breath, Red held up their intertwined fingers, flashing the matching engagement rings on their fingers. Dr Gaster froze, staring first at them and then at him. Red smiled, trying to make it look convincing. “Razz, Father. My fiancé.”

Without a word, Dr Gaster stood, rounding the desk. As he came up to them, he towered above them, his red eyelights gleaming in the dim light of the study. Red grinned up at him, despite how his soul seemed to tremble. Oh, he was a great father, and had always done his best to properly raise both him and his brother despite being so busy, but he could also be incredibly intimidating. Especially when you were trying to get him to sponsor your very sudden wedding.

“I didn’t know you even had a boyfriend, Red,” he commented, and it would’ve seemed flippant except that the esteemed Dr Gaster would never _be_ flippant. Red’s grin wavered. “Much less a _fiancé_.”

“Yeah,” he replied, resisting the urge to rub his neck. “It was a tiny bit sudden, but we want to get married. As soon as possible.”

“Oh?”

“And we need your help, Father.” Better just get to the fucking point. If there was one thing no one in his family could stand, it was people who wouldn’t stop digging around the bush. “We can’t pay for the wedding.”

Dr Gaster slowly nodded. His hands were behind his back, and he seemed to straighten yet another bit. “And why, exactly, are you in such a hurry?” Red opened his mouth to speak, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Razz do the same, but before either of them could think of anything to say, Dr Gaster’s mouth twisted into a sharp smile. His fangs gleamed. “Well, son? I want the _truth_.”

Sweat trickled down his neck. Fuck. Neither he nor Fell had ever managed to lie to their father. It was basically impossible. When no one spoke, Dr Gaster hummed, going back to sit in his chair. He folded his hands on the desk, staring up at them. His gaze was piercing. “You see, earlier this morning, I had an _interesting_ fellow come here, demanding to see me. Wanted to secure his son’s future.” His voice and expression were completely collected, calm, which made it even scarier. Red swallowed hard. He could feel Razz squeeze his hand, but as he turned to the other, Razz’s face was completely blank.

“Very well.” Dr Gaster opened a drawer, pulling out some paper. He scratched down something on it with a fountain pen, before holding it out. Tentatively, Red let go off Razz to get it. As he grabbed it, the other held on, meeting his gaze. “I’m very disappointed, Red. I expected better.”

Hunching his shoulders, Red nodded. “Sorry. We were drunk.”

“What is done, is done.” Dr Gaster sighed. “Now get some better engagement rings. Those things look _cheap_ and I will not let my son or his husband-to-be wear something that trashy.”

“Thanks, Father.”

When Dr Gaster turned back to the paperwork on his desk, Red knew they’d been dismissed. Grabbing Razz’s hand, he led them out of the study. As the door closed behind him, he exhaled and sat down in the nearby staircase. Razz joined him. Red threw his head back, staring up at the high ceiling. Things could be worse. At least Razz seemed like pretty decent company, even when he wasn’t drunk. Plus, Red could appreciate how he’d demanded marriage earlier: he liked a guy who didn’t back down.

“Well, that went better than expected. Now I just gotta tell my brother.”

Razz let out a quiet laugh. “This is all a huge fucking mess. But at least I’ll get a pretty ring.”

“That’s somethin’, ain’t it?”

* * *

After swallowing deeply, Red exhaled. Smoothed out the black suit with a dark red vest he was wearing. His soul pounded, and hadn’t he been completely on having his magic under control, he’d been sweating like a pig. A black engagement bond with a dark jewel glittering in all the rainbow’s colours sat on his finger. Music had begun playing inside the temple, and he stuck his hands into his trouser pockets to hide their trembling. _Fuck he wasn’t ready for this_. He couldn’t get _married_. His mouth was dry, and he yearned desperately for a drink. Something _strong_.

“This is it then.” He twitched as Razz spoke, stepping up to him. His friends had just helped him with the last details of the wedding gown. One with high waist, just beneath where he’d find ecto-breasts in a month’s time or so, to hide the belly that was starting to bulge just slightly. Two months into the pregnancy. Two months since their futures had been decided. The gown was a muted purple with black silk ribbons as decorations, and he held a bouquet of black and dark purple flowers in his hands. Razz smiled, but it was shaky.

“Yeah-” His voice shook. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and there his brother was. Fell glared down at him sternly, but there was compassion in there too.

“Calm down,” he all but commanded. “Breathe, brother.” Exhaling again, Red felt his shoulders sink. He nodded. “Everything is going to be great, for both of you.”

“He’s right,” Razz said, taking place at Red’s right arm. Everyone else stepped into position. His smile turned determined as he met Red’s eyes. “We’ll _make_ him right.”

A chuckle escaped Red, and he nodded again. Somehow, that did help. His soul slowed a bit. “Yer right. Matrimony won’t know what hit it.”

Suddenly the music got faster, and the doors began to slide open. Red closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, it wasn’t difficult to smile. The temple was decorated with candles and dark flowers, and an enormous crowd was gathered, all in dark colours. Just as he and Razz had wanted it. That they’d managed to put this together in less than a month- It was unbelievable. And at the very front, both their fathers stood, together with the priestess who was going to wed them. Both were smiling.

He held out his arm for Razz to take, and the other did. It was warm through the fabric. His eyes met Razz’s, and yeah. Yeah, they could do this. Something akin to certainty settled in his chest as the music got louder, and after receiving a nod and a smile from Razz, they stepped into the temple.


	2. A Moment of Joy

They twirled around the living room, breathless laughter leaving Razz’s lips as Red held up his hand, letting him pirouette beneath. Then he was pressed against Red’s chest, and their heavy breathing matched up, and Red peered down at him with a smile so full of joy that Razz felt his soul might explode. He tiptoed, pressing a light kiss to the other’s teeth, before he nudged him to move once more. The swing music blasting from Red’s phone got faster, and their movements got more rushed, and the world was spinning and the sun was shining and his soul was swelling as his chest hurt from laughing so much. And Red was holding his hands and grinning and his eyelights shone with love and happiness and then, they bumped into one of the armchairs.

Razz’s stomach dropped as they fell, the floor closing in on them. A groan escaped him as his knees hit the floor, but his chest was pressed against something soft. Red was beneath him and he was lying on top of him, and Red was chuckling. Grinning back, Razz crawled up a bit until he was on equal height with Red.

“Stars I love ya,” Red said, his voice full of laughter, and he gently took Razz’s face between his hands, bringing him down. Their teeth pressed together again, and Razz’s entire body tingled. Then, he gasped as Red’s hands were brought down to his waist, and his back collided with the cold floor. Red smirked down at him, where he towered over him.

“What are you-” His question was cut off as Red’s finger ghosted over his ribs, and he shrieked. Red’s laughter echoed through their home as he tickled Razz, drowning out his partner’s screamed promise of revenge.


	3. The Black Rooster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of animal death

When Razz came home from his patrol around the city of Eldermore, a black, blue-shimmering rooster sitting inside one of the copper pots was _not_ the view he’d been expecting. He stopped dead in the door, his hand half-way through unclasping the buckle of his dark blue uniform cape. The rooster clucked, unbothered, and stared at him. The pots and pans laid on a table by the hearth along the opposite wall, with a wooden table in-between them. It wasn’t a fancy kitchen by any means, but it was fully functional and that was what mattered.

Finally, Razz stepped inside and threw the door closed behind him, keeping the city outside. He never took his eyes off the rooster. Yeah, sure, they had chickens. Everyone with a home and some coins kept livestock. But why the _fuck_ was it – and this was a new one, at that, they didn’t have any black chickens – in his kitchen? Eventually he did take off his cape and his light armour, which wore the symbol of the captain of the city guard. Not an incredibly well-paying job, but it was enough to give him and his husband everything they needed and then some, and it was an honourable profession. Eldermore was an important city when it came to trade, and the King’s citadel filled its heart. Razz was responsible of guarding all of it and it was a job he took seriously.

But apparently his very own home had been invaded, and by a _chicken,_ at that.

“Red, you asshole,” he called out, leaning against the wall. His husband ought to be home by now. He was a clerk in the city’s greatest church, and so spent most of his days translating religious texts. The irony of Red, who was as far from pious as you could get, working in a church was not lost on Razz. “Get your ass into the kitchen.”

“Nice to see you too, beloved,” a lazy voice drawled from the door to their bedroom mere moments later. Red grinned as Razz glared at him, pointing at the rooster.

“Why?” he simply said, frowning.

Red shrugged, walking up to Razz and draping his arms over his shoulders. Razz stiffened before sighing and leaning into his husband’s embrace. He was warm where Razz was cold, frozen after being outside all day. Red kissed the top of his head before shrugging again. “Saw ‘im at the market on my way home, and he had pretty feathers, all black. Thought you’d like that, darlin’. So I bought ‘im, since he was cheap anyway.” His tone turned amused. “The seller was very happy to see someone wearin’ the Church of Dawn-insignia buyin’ it, seemed to think it was possessed by the Dark One.”

 Snorting, Razz raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him. “Really?” He chuckled when Red nodded, grin widening. Stars above, people would believe anything.

“So anyway, I bought it fer ya.” Red kissed the top of his head again, and Razz couldn’t help his soft smile. “It’s beautiful, though not as beautiful as ya of course, and can get us black chicks! An’ apparently its meat is black too, which is pretty awesome if ya ask me, an’ I’m very curious how not-burnt black meat would taste.”

The rooster clucked again, as if on cue. It seemed to stare at them with suspicion, almost as though it had understood what they were saying about is meat. Sighing, Razz brought his hand up to rest on top of Red’s, and he scratched the other’s phalanges absentmindedly. “Well, thank you. So we’re eating the rooster or are we keeping the rooster? Because if we’re eating him, I’m not naming him.”

All their pets had names: the chickens, the goat, the cat, and the rabbits. The Church of Dawn believed names granted a soul, and a soul made it more difficult for the Dark One to spread his darkness to them. Unfortunately, it also made it necessary to apologize to the animal before killing it and provide it a safe journey to the afterlife by properly burying the remains – with the eyes intact, of course, so it could find its way there.

“Ya choose, Razz.” Red’s free hand went to embrace Razz from behind, holding him against his chest. “It’s yer chicken.”

“Making me do all the difficult decision as usual, I see,” Razz grumbled without any bite. Obviously, he wasn’t actually disgruntled. He studied the rooster, who seemed perfectly content to stay where he was. “His name is Ebony.”

“Wonderful,” Red murmured and let go off him so suddenly Razz stumbled backwards. He stepped up to take the rooster into his arms, and it pecked him in protest. Red only chuckled throatily. “Let’s introduce him ta th’ others then, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's an Ayam Cemani-chicken


	4. A Few Days of Late Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A High School AU I wrote for Kyuko's birthday

**_26 October_ **

_We got a new classmate today. The entire school buzzed with the news this morning as gossip spread through the hallways. According to them, he had been expelled from the Royal Academy, which obviously means he must be rich as fuck: the Royal Academy is only for the absolute elite, after all. The children of politicians, CEOs, nobility._

_Early this morning, while the sun still was low on the sky, I sat in my chair in the classroom – clad in high-heeled black boots, which I had polished until they basically shimmered in the light from the lamps, black and white striped jeans, and my hot pink turtleneck – with my feet thrown up on the table while Slim slept in his seat next to Blue (the idiot needs to go to bed earlier, for fuck’s sake, it’s not strange he’s always exhausted), and Jennifer was yelling about the latest episode of her favourite show, or whatever. Wow holy hell that’s one long sentence, huh? Anyway, that’s when we heard the doorknob turn. I threw my legs of the table, sitting properly, just in time before Ms. Toriel (our principal) stepped inside. I could see Blue elbow Slim awake in the corner of my eye._

_Following Ms. Toriel, who as always wore a perfectly neat suit and, as always, was sneering – was the new kid. As I first saw him, I froze. I might’ve forgotten to breathe too? Not sure. He has a jagged scar running down over his eye socket, a bit like mine but less clean. A gold tooth, which gleamed in the sunlight coming in through the window. And he certainly knows how to dress: biker boots, torn jeans, and a black shirt with the Anarchy-symbol in red. Which, admittedly, is kind of weird from a member of the uppermost class, but whatever._

_The most noticeable thing, however, was the fact that he had a cocky smirk on his face. I’ve never seen anyone look **cocky**  in Ms. Toriel’s presence: she is fucking terrifying._

_And yes, I admit. He’s fucking hot._

_Seems like an asshole though, and a different kind than me. He leaned against the desk, despite Ms. Toriel’s awful glares, as she introduced him. “This is Red Gaster,” she said, and her dislike was very obviously in her voice. He didn’t seem bothered, though. Whispers filled the classroom – everyone knows the name Gaster. Is he related to Dr Gaster? The King’s advisor? He must be, mustn’t he? How many Gaster families can there be? “He will be joining your class from now on. Mr. Gaster, is there anything you’d like to tell your new classmates?”_

_“Hiya,” he told us, saluting lazily. His grin widened. “Nice to meetcha.”_

_His accent is… offensive. That’s all I can fucking say. That’s_ our _accent, and it’s easy to hear it’s been trained in; and I can literally only think of one reason someone from his class would want to speak like us. I’ve heard what people say about it, after all. Heard how people judge those who speak like that. There’s a reason I’m training mine away. I highly doubt I will get anywhere in life while speaking like a ‘gutter rat’. But he can afford the luxury to sound like that for his own amusement, I **suppose**. If he’s a part of _the _Gasters, he can do whatever the fuck he wants and face zero consequences. Everyone would hire a Gaster, or let one into their university._

_Fucking unfair. Bet I’m smarter than him._

_Probably stronger too, even if he has big bones._

_Life is unfair. That’s a lesson we’re taught early around here. No one will give a damn about you when you’re poor and working class. We’ve only got ourselves._

_Well. Then Ms. Toriel gestured for him to sit, which he did, in the only free seat. Which happened to be the one next to me. I had known he’d sit next to me, obviously, since I saw the added seat when I entered the classroom, but my soul still skipped a beat and I wasn’t sure what to do because fuck he’s hot but god he already makes me angry._

_So I just nodded._

_“Hello,” he said and made himself comfortable, and then our teacher entered and began the lesson._

_Even though he made one or two attempts on talking with me I didn’t humour him: I don’t talk during class. Even if I was tempted, for some reason. If I did, I’d never learn anything, get detention, and get stuck in this shithole forever, and I have aspirations. Not a goddamn chance I’ll let some random, if good-looking, stranger stop me from reaching my dreams._

_Later that day, as I was hanging out with Blue and Alphys at lunch – I still regret introducing them goddammit they won’t stop ganging up on me and they’re both committing treason – we saw Red hanging over the fence. He was talking with another skeleton in a fancy suit – the school uniform of the Royal Academy, I believe. Their suit was lazily put on, though, and their tie not even tied. Fucking hell that’s so ungrateful. And I heard him say, “Yeah I’ll take this school with storm, man. They won’t know what hit them.”_

_Which is bullshit. Watch this privileged asshole not surviving a week in a public high school. I am shocked he didn’t throw a fit when he saw the food._

**_27 October_ **

_Alright… I admit, he’s fitting in surprisingly well. Still a fucking asshole, but perhaps our kind of asshole rather than the kind I expected from someone from the cream of society. He’s **absolutely**  related to Dr Gaster, though, seeing how a tall skeleton who appears to be his brother – who is also handsome as fuck why that’s so unfair – in a fancy red cabriolet which carried Gaster Industries’ mark picked him up after school yesterday. And today he came on a fucking motorcycle. Because of course he has a motorcycle. Of course he drives motorcycles._

_It’s beautiful. Sleek and black with red details. A **Ducati**. Oh my stars I- Oh fuck it yeah I am jealous as hell it’s absolutely gorgeous and I’ve been dreaming about driving one like it for years. One day, Razz. One day. I technically don’t even have my license yet, even though I can drive: I had a neighbour teach me, but we can’t afford the license for now. Once I get a job, that’ll be the first thing I save up to buy. And then, I will get a beauty of my own._

_God I am squeezing my pen so hard right now. I want one so badly._

_But back to Red: We sat together in class again, and we actually talked a little before class began. He seems to have learnt not to talk to me while class is going on already, that’s good. Today I was wearing a black and red rockabilly-dress, by the way, that I found in the thrift shop last weekend. It’s absolutely gorgeous. I think he noticed, I saw his gaze on it. That did feel nice. I do appreciate when people, even if they’re assholes, can recognize my beauty and sense of style._

_Actually I think I like him a bit more now. Just a tad._

_I did find out he doesn’t live at home. Imagine being able to move out at eighteen. I’d love to but well. Even if I could afford it, that’d end in catastrophe, because neither dad nor Slim knows how the fuck to care for themselves. When I came to visit they’d live in chaos and eat instant noodles for dinner every day. What would they do without me? How the fuck did we survive until I started taking charge, anyway? I mean dad can manage, obviously, but his standards are much too low._

_So Red lives in an apartment just at the border between our side of town and the finer parts. Only two blocks away from another, richer, school district. And he has a brother, as I suspected, who is still at the Royal Academy and is planning on becoming a Police officer, and the dude I saw him talking to yesterday is his best friend and distant relative (second cousin thrice removed or something), Sans Gaster. And yes, he’s the fucking **oldest son of Doctor Gaster, the country’s most prominent scientist and the King’s right-fucking-hand. What the fuck.**_

_What the **hell**  did he do to get expelled? Did he kill someone?_

_Anyway I have a History-essay to write, on the great monster-human war and how the Treaty was written._

 

**_28 October_ **

_It’s Friday! Blue and I am going out on the new club down the corner, it looks awesome. Dad doesn’t want me to go, of course, he’s overprotective as always, but he knows by now that’s not going to stop me. It’s going to be great. Especially since I’ve already finished my homework for the weekend and so it doesn’t matter if we drink and stay up to six am and sleep until noon. Plus, I finally get a chance to wear my latest find: this short, black dress that’s all glittery. It’s fabulous, especially with a black leather jacket._

 

**_29 October_ **

_I-_

_Last night-_

_Fuck._

_I don’t even know how to write this down._

_I’ll take it from the beginning._

_So Blue and I went to the new club, and we looked fantastic. He had torn jeans and a tank top in dark gold with a leather jacket over, and I had my dress. The music from the nightclub was loud already before we came there, we could hear it down the streets. (I don’t imagine the residents were too happy but whatever.) After showing ID, we were soon allowed inside, luckily there was no queue._

_And the inside was every bit as cool as we’d hoped. Flashing lights in rainbow colours, a dancefloor, a fucking smoke machine. The bar was crowded and served the most amazing drinks and it was so much fun. We danced for hours and probably drank a little too much, but we’re eighteen and it’s weekend so it was whatever. I haven’t had so much fun in weeks, and Blue chatted up this pretty girl inside. Not sure if he likes her or if it was just him being tipsy. Blue does become a flirt when he’s drunk he’ll even flirt with me. It’s hilarious. I mean he’s smooth as fuck, not denying that, but anyone would think it’s funny when your best friend-since-childhood is drunken-flirting with you and asking you stuff like “Are you a SAT? ‘Cause I’d do you for three hours and forty five minutes- with a ten minute snack break in the middle.”_

_Like I said, hilarious. I love drunk Blue._

_But when we were going home. It was four am. And I don’t remember all of it, but I know what happened, more or less. We were tired, and giggly, and more than a little drunk. Being drunk doesn’t take away a lifetime of being on your guard, at least not for me, but it does take away my reflexes. Stupid. Why did I ever expect to be safe? Pure idiocy._

_And suddenly we were surrounded. I can see them before my eyes. There were at least five of them, they were huge like mountains. And their eyes- So cold, so cruel. So greedy. I’m shivering at the memory of how their eyes racked over our bodies, like we were objects. I felt like someone had doused me in ice water and nausea rose that had nothing to do with me being drunk. It was terrifying. I’ve never been so scared in my life. I can fight, but again I was drunk and they were many, and bigger._

_“Well, well,” one of them murmured, leaning toward me. I felt his breath on my face, gross and foul-smelling. They’d cornered us, and he put his arm next to the wall, and I threw out with my arm over Blue. He’s not innocent or weak in any way but he hasn’t been through the shit I have. So I feel like I should protect him, even if he hates it. “What do we have here?”_

_“Leave us alone,” Blue said, defiant as always. I could hear his voice tremble, though, and I think they did too because they laughed. Laughed._

_Fury spiked through me and it only grew as another one added, “What’s two little sweethearts such as yourselves doing out here all alone, in the middle of the night? Lookin’ for some action?”_

_I punched the one in front of me. Straight in the face. And as he staggered backwards in shock, as the others processed, I grabbed Blue and **ran**. I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through me and my soul pounding in terror as we ran as fast as we could through the streets, hear the fast clicking of our shoes against the pavement. My mouth was dry as sand and I wasn’t even looking where I was going because I saw them follow us, yelling angrily. They were furious. Who knows what they’d do to us if they caught up?_

_We turned around the corner, and Blue was just a step before me now because he’s the fastest runner, and we ran straight into something soft on the other side. I froze, my breath catching in my throat as I forgot how to breathe, before I recognized the faces. Red. Red and his friend, Sans._

_They stared at us for a moment before they heard the shouts, and I didn’t even know what to do so I grabbed Red’s wrist and pulled, yelling at him that we had to get out of here they were going to- I didn’t finish the sentence. I was afraid of what they were going to do when I couldn’t even access my magic because of the intoxication._

_I’ve never seen anyone look so similar to dad as Red did in that moment. The absolute fury on his face, and he moved my hand to Sans, and Sans grabbed Blue. They only nodded at each other and then Sans pulled us into an alley nearby._

_I remember screaming._

_We were worried about Red, Blue and I – who wouldn’t be, apparently he was about to take on five men at once. But Sans, after introducing himself with a short “The name’s Sans,” told us to worry about our followers instead and I really didn’t give a flying fuck about them. My heart was still pounding so hard I wondered if it was trying to escape my chest as I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds._

_Then, a Police siren came from the distance, and Red appeared in the entrance of the alley. “Oh fuck. Time ta leave.”_

_He and Sans brought us to Red’s apartment, which wasn’t too far away. They picked out some warm blankets for us and sat us down in the sofa. Red made hot chocolate for us both but I couldn’t finish it before I fell asleep. On Red’s shoulder. The next morning Blue and I woke up in Red’s bed, with the world’s biggest hangovers, and my soul was in my throat as I realized where we were, but I didn’t need to worry. He and Sans had both slept on air mattresses on the floor. That’s… surprisingly considerate, isn’t it?_

_They made us breakfast and ginger tea against the hangover, and Red told us what had happened last night, how he’d beaten up those creeps. He’s battle-trained, says his father made both him and his brother learn how to fight remorselessly. Which… okay yeah that’s attractive._

_Now when we finally felt safe again, I listened and honestly? I can’t deny that he’s… nice. I… yeah. He’s nice. But that doesn’t at all explain why I constantly felt the urge to reach out and touch him when we were eating breakfast, or why I blushed as he complimented my dress. I’m confused and it’s annoying. The weirdest thing is that, when he patted my shoulder when Blue and I were going home, I didn’t want him to let go, and felt intensely aware of his handsomeness._

 

**_1 November_ **

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

_Yeah._

_I spoke with Blue about it and he says I have a crush._

_Dammit._

 

**_3 November_ **

_I have so much to write._

_The past two days have been a rollercoaster and I’m all giddy right now. Slim actually checked in on me to see I’m alright because I was giggling to much. So yeah I absolutely had a crush on Red. And when we went back to school this Monday it felt kind of awkward and my soul did flips when he asked if I was okay. It might’ve been a little hard to speak to him too without stumbling over my words but I’m not confirming anything._

_But he hung out with us all day, and he’s so fucking charming? I’m still thinking whether I should mention his accent or not, but **god**. He has these super dark jokes, and they’re the funniest thing, and I also found out he lets giggly. So I hung out with him after school and we went to the Starbucks on the corner and drank coffee, and he also tipped the barista really well. And we have so much in common? He was very happy to tell me about his motorcycle and we talked about astronomy and it just… worked._

_It was kind of sad when I had to go home. But then- **then**._

_He asked me out on a date._

_And I gaped and could hardly answer him for a few moments, and he looked so adorably anxious as he smiled at me, and then I just threw myself around his neck and said yes, of course._

_So after school today he brought me out on his motorcycle outside of town and it was **amazing**. I sat behind him on it, holding around his waist, as the landscape flashed by and the motor purred so wonderfully, and he was really warm in the chill of late autumn. We stopped at a biker bar far out on the countryside, where he seemed to know quite a lot of people. It was really nice, with an old jukebox and dim lights and, apparently, rivalling biker gangs who weren’t allowed to fight in there or they’d be forbidden to come back._

_Red bought us soda and pommes and burgers, and we just sat there and talked and ate, and somehow, we began holding hands. I can still feel his fingers around mine. So warm and gentle. He smiled and told me, “You’re lovely.”_

_And then, on the way back, he let me drive a bit. And it was brilliant. His arms around me, and I couldn’t stop grinning as the motorcycle reacted to my smallest command. It was so… Oh, he leaned his head against my helmet and his ribcage against my back, my leather jacket, and we flew past nature on the empty highway, it was magical._

_Unfortunately, the day ended much too soon, and he brought us back into town. And as he dropped me off, he hesitated, and he looked so handsome in the dim light of sunset in his biker jacket, and then he dismounted the bike, and slowly leaned in toward me until I could feel his warm breath on my face, and asked, “May I?”_

_I nodded, breathless, and he kissed me softly, embracing my waist. I grasped his face between my hands and held him, and I felt him smile into the kiss._

_I couldn’t stop smiling as I stared after him as he jumped back on his bike and left, looking back before he disappeared around the corner. Then I went back in and told dad to shut up about my love life I’m legally an adult now and he can’t tell me what to do._

_Oh stars I’m so happy I can feel my entire body tingling. I can’t wait for our next date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing diary stories


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, conditioning

”Failure.”

Razz ducked his head at the harsh word coming out of his Queen’s mouth. Shame filled him. He was kneeling on the dead flowers in front of Queen Toriel’s throne, bowed nearly all the way down to the ground. Blood dripped from the gash on his cheek, inflicted on him by her. She’d slapped him when he reported that he hadn’t managed to catch the leader of the Hotland cartel, who seemed to be attempting to form a full-fledged rebellion. Her claw had scraped against the bone, digging deep in. It still stung.

He deserved it.

The muffled sound of her clothing’s movement as she rose seemed loud in the silent room. He knew Alphys was nearby, watching. Seeing his disgrace. His field of sight was suddenly filled with purple before a soft hand grasped his jaw, lifting his head up. Razz met Queen Toriel’s gaze for a moment before averting his eyes, ashamed. It was an effort not to hunch his shoulder, curling in on himself. His hands trembled, and he pressed them closer to the ground.  _No fear_. He had no right. Whatever she chose to do with him would be earned.

“ _Look_  at me, Lieutenant.” The command was hard, and his eyes immediately flickered back to meet hers. He held back a flinch at what he saw in there. Cold, hard disappointment. She had expected better from him. “I let you become second-in-command of the Royal Guard despite your low birth,  _Sans Gaster_ , the first lower class-monster in history to become so. And you fail me like this.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” His voice shook, and he swallowed as her eyes softened just a tad. Fighting to hold her gaze, Razz exhaled slowly, trying to gather his words. “I have disappointed you, and I will gladly take my punishment. I will do better next time.”

The hand around his jaw squeezed until the bone creaked, and first then did she let go. As suddenly as she had come, she turned around, sweeping back to her throne. As she sank down on in, she nodded. “That’s what I want to hear, Lieutenant. Tomorrow afternoon, on the castle yard, you will receive a whipping. A day for recovery. And then I want to see this monster  _caught_ , is that understood?”

“Yes, My Queen.” Somehow, his answer was steady. Pain flashed over his back, as though the whip was already there. Burning, hot. A scream lingered in his throat. “I won’t fail you again.”

“Dismissed.”

He deserved it.

When he rose, bowed, and backed out of the throne room, he didn’t enter the hallway. Darkness surrounded him as the doors closed. Every step burned, and the darkness pushed at him. His soul sped up, he twisted around, but nothing. It was completely dark. His breathing became shallow as it suddenly started burning hot, and a scream tore from his throat as something hit his back. Thin, hot as fire. Again, this time on his arm. Razz didn’t even realize that he was screaming as the hits came from all sides. The hits of a whip. His armour was gone. They were on his back, his chest, his arms, his hands. Sinking to the ground, except there was no ground because it was all black, he cowered, holding his arms up over his head.

He deserved it.

A whip hit him right over his face, over his scars, and his scream burned in his throat.

He dese-

“ _Razz!_ ”

With a gasp, he sat straight, his screaming still lingering in his mouth. His soul pounded in his chest and his eye flickered violently. Every breath burned in his dry mouth, which felt like it was full of sand. A bone attack was already forming in his hand as a warm hand caught his, squeezing. He twisted around in the bed to see Red sitting there, staring at him.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure where he was. Then he recognized the black walls and the black, carved escritoire behind him, and the moonlight trickling in through the purple curtains. The Surface.  _Undertale’s_ Surface. They’d ended up here somehow, unable to go home. Queen Toriel wasn’t here. A dry sob slipped up his throat, shaking his body.

Arms embraced him, and suddenly he was pressed against Red’s chest. A gasp escaped him as Red’s hands pressed against his back, over the long scars covering it. The burning sensation lingered, painful, as though it was only yesterday he’d received yet another whipping at her court. His hands grasped Red’s ribs, clinging onto the other as tears sprung up in his eyes. He was too tired to fight them back.

Red hushed him, holding him tight. “Yer safe, Razz,” he murmured. There was a pained tone to his gentle voice. “Can ya tell me what ya dreamt of?”

“I’m a failure,” he gasped out, hiccupping. Tears slid down his cheeks. Red stiffened. “I fa- failed my Queen and now- now I’m failing her again by being- being stuck here.”

Hands took his face between his hands, forcing him to look up at Red. He was blurry through the tears. It was similar to how Queen Toriel made him look at her, and so, so different. Red shook his head, expression mournful. “Razz, sweetheart, you don’t owe her nothin’. What she did to ya was nothing less than abuse.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Razz shook his head. He didn’t want to hear that. Never mind that he, somewhere inside, knew it was true. But… “She gave me everything. I  _owe_  her everything.” Without her, he could never have become more than a low-ranked guard. Not when he was nothing more than gutter trash by birth.

“No.” The word was final. “You do not owe her  _anything_.  _You_  were th’ one who became lieutenant o’ th’ Royal Guard, because yer amazing. Strong and determined and ruthless. You served her loyally for  _years_ , as one of the best she’s ever had in her service. She’s th’ one who should be grateful.” His voice softened. “Razz, love, ya’ve been havin’ more nightmares. Won’t ya  _please_  go ta therapy? Blue can recommend you th’ best o’ his colleagues.  _Please_. For me? You deserve help.”

A gentler sob escaped him, and he finally looked at Red again. The other looked pleading, and Razz nodded. The relief that lit up Red’s face was enormous. He held Razz tighter and eased them down into a lying position. He’d been attempting to get Razz to agree to therapy for months, and he had denied it. He didn’t need it, he didn’t want a stranger getting into his head.

But he could still feel the burning on his back, ghosts of pain long gone.

The shadow of Queen Toriel’s furious face lingered before his eyes, making his soul rush in fear.

Hushing him again as his breathing sped up, Red held him, and Razz breathed in his scent. That mix of leather and tobacco and spices that he loved so much. “I’m here, Razz,” he whispered. “Every step of the way. I promise.”

Razz nodded, finally relaxing into the embrace. The words made his soul feel lighter. “I know,” he replied, just as quietly.

He did.

Red always was.


	6. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist

Yawning, Red dragged himself out of the bed. His limbs were heavy, and his mind sleep-drunk, but he managed to make the double bed through pure auto-pilot. Dressing himself went on said auto-pilot as well as he pulled on the clothes he’d laid out the day before; black jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it. Once upon a time, he’d let his brother and Papyrus convince him to try dressing ‘more appropriately’ for work, but as it turned out, he got along much better with his students at the high school when he dressed like he wanted and told them to just fucking call him Red, none of that Dr Gaster-shit.

Being called by that name had been unsettling for many years, although he wasn’t certain why.

His mind still felt hazy as he slipped out of the bedroom, into the kitchen of their apartment. In his back of his mind, he heard the shower running. It always did, when he woke up. His steps had a tad more spring in them when he entered the kitchen, having woken up a little bit more, and he poured water and coffee powder into the coffee pot, placing it on the stove. As he waited for it to boil, he busied himself with taking out the eggs and bread they’d eat for breakfast, although he wasn’t allowed to cook before he had drunk some coffee in the mornings.

The sun shone in through the window, washing the apartment in light. The garden outside was covered in shimmer mist, and the leaves in the trees glimmered in orange and red. He smiled as he poured up a cup of coffee before immediately downing it; black and scalding hot. Red shook himself, blinking a couple times. Alright, he was awake. It probably wasn’t actually the caffeine that fast, but rather a placebo-effect, but who the fuck cared. It worked.

As he cracked the eggs into a pan, he heard the shower shut off. Soon bare feet tapped against the wooden floor as his husband made his way into their room to dress. Using the spatula, he scrambled the eggs with ham, just like Razz liked them. They had a system: Red would make breakfasts as Razz showered after his morning run, and Razz would cook most of the dinners.

After only a couple minutes, the same footsteps approached from behind, and Red’s soul skipped a beat as arms draped themselves over his shoulders. Razz’s head appeared next to his, resting on his shoulder, and he chuckled. The other must be tip-toeing to manage that. He turned his head to press a kiss to his cheek. “Mornin’, love.”

“Good morning, Red,” Razz replied, his eyes sparkling with energy and anticipation.

“Lookin’ forward ta yer big case today?” It was a great day for the entirety of monsterkind, truly. Razz, as the first monster attorney, would participate in a murder trial; and there weren’t even any monsters involved in the case. They’d simply employed him because he was the best. Red’s soul warmed at the thought. He couldn’t be prouder of his husband.

“ _If I am_.” Razz slid of his shoulders, almost bouncing in place. It was rare to see the usually so collected skeleton so… unapologetically happy. And it was brilliant. Then he froze in place, fiddling with his tie – a replacement for the scarf he’d always worn Underground, and still often had when in casual wear. And wasn’t he just so  _goddamn_  handsome in those tailored suits? Red hoped he’d never get used to it. “I hope everything goes well.”

“Aw, sweetheart.” Moving the pan away from the stove, he turned around and swept the other up in his arms. Razz struggled, muttering something about his suit, but Red ignored that as he kissed his nose. “Yer th’ best. Yer gonna do fabulously, and become famous as th’ most skilled attorney around.”

Razz nodded, determination shining in his eyes. “You’re absolutely right. I  _am_  the best.”

“That ya are.” The breakfast was done, so he moved it over to plates, and fished up the toast from the toaster, and they sat down by the white table next to the window. The sunlight reflected on Razz’s bones, making him look as though he was shining. Red couldn’t help but smile.  _Stars_ , he was so lucky.

Quiet chatting followed them through breakfast, and then they were ready to leave. Because of Razz’s rules, their bags had been packed the day before. Normally they only needed to pack lunch, but Razz was going out to eat and Red had decided to pay for cafeteria food instead. The school cooks were quite skilled. So it was just to go.

Once he’d thrown on his leather jacket and his biker boots, and Razz was in his coat and fancy shoes, Razz grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. His purple eyelights shone. “Love you, Red.”

“Love ya too, darlin’.” By the Angel, he did. So much it felt like his soul was brimming over with it. They locked the apartment behind them, and soon stepped outside into the warm autumn sun. Despite the warmth, Razz shivered, and Red pulled him into a one-armed hug as they made their way over to the garage. In there, two beautiful motorcycles stood parked, as well as a sleek, black cabriolet. All theirs. With Red’s inherited fortune and the money Razz had saved during his years as lieutenant, they hadn’t had any problems buying them all.

Fishing up the keys to his bike from his pocket, he leaned down for a kiss. Razz threw his arms around his neck, dragging him down the last bit until their teeth clanked as they met. The kiss was quick but sweet, and Red sighed in happiness as they parted again. Smiling, he watched Razz as he threw a longing gaze at his own bike before sliding into the driver’s seat of the car. Unfortunately, a motorcycle wasn’t professional enough for an attorney, according to him. Red shook his head, chuckling quietly. Thank Asgore the same didn’t apply to Physics teachers.

“Have a good day, asshole,” Razz wished him as he started the car. The engine purred.

“You too, love. Good luck.” Red kicked up the kickstand, as he waved, and Razz threw him a kiss as he left. Once he was out of sight, Red glanced at the clock on his phone. His soul skipped a beat. Oh  _shit_ , he’d be late if he didn’t hurry. Without another thought, he straddled the bike, taking off.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something _super_ short I wrote in a notebook just before going to sleep yesterday

Razz had always had trouble sleeping. Not in the way his brother did: like all the Papyruses, Slim suffered from insomnia. No, he’d fall asleep easily enough, but more often than not, he’d throw himself from side to side in his bed, if he was in a save environment, as nightmares plagued his sleep. Images of his brother dying, screaming for him, flashed before his eyes. Of Queen Toriel’s disappointment as he failed her, as she had to punish him for not being good enough. Of Alphys telling him she despised him, that he was a disgrace to the Guard and a terrible friend.

If it wasn’t safe, he’d sleep stiff as a board, ready to wake up and fight at any moment, and wake up exhausted.

But, as Red’s arms pulled him closer into his chest, as Red murmured “I love you,” drunk on sleep, and his warmth spread in Razz, he found he could relax. He closed his eyes and exhaled. The scent of smoke and leather and cinnamon washed over him. When he hid his face in Red’s shirt and the other’s fingers gently scratched his back, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

There were no dreams that night.


	8. Back Home

It had been over a year since he last saw Razz. After Razz went away to Harvard Law, he’d only come home once in a while to visit his brother and the Embassy, to check up on how monsterkind was doing. Even during the holidays, he’d stayed in Massachusetts and continued working on his education. Once he graduated, he’d stayed there to do everything else required to become an attorney. Work in a court or whatever it was.

But now he’d returned home to Ebott.

Everyone was there to greet him. And when Red said everyone, he meant  _everyone_. The grounds in front of the Embassy was filled with monsters. They all wanted to be here to see the first monster to ever attend one of humanity’s most prestigious universities. And it had cost Razz, Red knew. The money was _insane_. He had received grants and scholarships due to being not only the first monster, but a monster with incredible qualifications, but it was still such extreme amounts of money Red could hardly believe it.

He’d come with airplane, of course, and then been picked up by Slim and Edge at the airport, and now everyone was waiting for him. When his brother’s sleek, black car turned into the parking lot, everyone seemed to hold their breath. Red leaned against a lamp pole, letting out a breath in the crisp autumn air as the car stopped. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, and he strict eye on everything going on. His – the Embassy’s – security guards were spread around the area, as they always were whenever big groups of people were here. Especially when Edge was involved, as one of their greatest ambassadors. And, even more importantly from a political perspective, King Asgore was here. Not his, of course. Undertale Asgore. ‘King Fluffybuns’. He snorted.

Nonetheless, despite the security, he preferred keeping a close eye on everything going on. Trust no one but yourself, after all. One of the first things they try to teach you back in Underfell.

The door to the passenger seat opened. Red’s breath caught in his throat. Stepping out, regarding the area, was Razz, of course. As expected. But… _fuck_. In that elegantly tailored suit, and carrying himself with a calm worthiness Red had never seen him in before… Their eyes met, and Razz smirked. His soul skipped a beat.

“Shan’t you come over and say hello,” Razz called from where he stood, sounding as smug as always. He crossed his arms. “That is quite rude.”

Red glared at him as he pushed himself off the lamp post and began making his way there. The moment was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you excuse me, I think I shall go ramble on Twitter about attorney Razz


	9. Fluff. Nothing else

The rain smattered against the ceiling of the greenhouse and flashes of lightning lit up the world. The trees surrounding the greenhouse cast ominous shadows over the world. But in here, among the greenery and flowers, a fire crackled quietly in the fireplace. Its soft light caressed the couple curled up on the couch in front of it, and the warmth spread inside. Letting out a quiet sigh, Razz leaned into his boyfriend’s side, scratching his fingers gently over the other’s hand. Red’s arms embraced him from behind where he sat in his lap.

The feeling of the other’s ribs against his back was soothing, and the fluff of Red’s coat hoodie tickled his neck. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sound of Red’s breathing by his ear, the feeling of his soul beating through the layers of clothing. Red’s hands held his, and the other pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you,” Razz whispered, his smile faint but honest. He didn’t open his eyes, but could hear how the other’s breath hitched.

“I love ya too, sweetheart.” He murmured it, voice gentle. He shifted, letting Razz even closer to himself, and Razz dropped his head against his shoulder. Another kiss, the one to his forehead. “So much.”

“Well, I love you more.”

“Nuhu-”

“ _Loveyoumost_.”

Both of them fell quiet for a moment as they realized they’d both rushed out the words. Then Red snorted loudly, and Razz let out a giggle. Twisting around in Red’s lap, he pressed their teeth together. The kiss was unhurried, soft, almost chaste. He leaned his forehead against Red’s, letting out a breath. “Guess there’s no winner, huh?”

Red’s voice is warm. “Not this time, no.”


	10. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on what Kyuko said on my Tumblr: So. Imagine Red being his grumpy scientist self reading at home and wearing his glasses. (For work he has contact lenses ish thingies) Edge tells him that Razz is coming over for dinner and Red nods it off all "uh huh mhm don't bother me" so once Razz arrives wearing a cute ass dress Red is caught off guard. Razz's eyes widen because oh stars Red looks so cute and handsome with glasses what do to do and Red is very flustered because fuck he didn't put in his contact lenses fuck

Nodding along as Edge spoke, Razz followed him from the basement into the main house. Apparently he could expect Beuf Bourguignon á la Julia Child for dinner, whoever fuck that was. He knew of a famous human cook named Julie, but not Julia. He had her cookbook, though it was nearly in pieces and some pages were missing. Alphys had found it on the dump.

The heels of his combat boots clicked against the floor, quieter than the sound of Edge’s since he weighed less. He’d felt like experimenting today, since he wasn’t going outside and it ought to be relatively safe. Therefore, he was wearing boots together with a casual aubergine dress and, of course, the obligatory leather jacket. Edge was in casual clothes for once: black, torn jeans and a garnet turtleneck.

When they stepped into the living room, he swept his gaze over it out of pure habit. Just in case there were any intruders, however unlikely that was. When his eyes reached the couch, he froze mid-step. Curled up there in jeans and t-shirt, a book in his lap, was Red. And he was wearing _glasses_. Huge, circular, lipstick red ones. His breath hitched. Holy _shit_.

At the sound, Red twitched, looking up. He immediately found Razz staring. At first, he looked confused, but then his eyes widened. Crimson lit up his cheeks as he stared back, like a deer caught in highlights. Razz had seen that in one of Alphys’ animes once. Embarrassment shone in his eyes as he fumbled to pull the glasses off his face, into his lap.

Razz’s soul raced in his chest as he stared at the other. Red had looked fucking _adorable_ in those what the _hell_? A faint purple tinted his cheeks, and his mouth felt like a desert.

Eventually, Edge cleared his throat loudly. Razz twitched. “You lovesick fools can stare at each other later,” he said, a mix of annoyance and amusement in his voice. “Dinner, remember?”

He only smiled as they glared at him.

 _Lovesick his ass_. It was pure shock that Red could look cute, that was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He forgot to deny he's a fool


	11. We Rise and We Fall and We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: war, lots of death, blood, animal death. Not happy
> 
> Sort of inspired by Wait for It from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: detailed warnings in the end notes

The battlefield was in debris around Razz. Panting, his chest raising and sinking heavily, Razz regarded the chaos around him. He gripped the simple iron sword hard, stepping over the legs of his fallen horse. Her white fur was stained with blood, just like him. Dried bloodstains covered his face as well. A mix of his and his enemies’ blood. The sky was painted in red and yellow as the last sunbeams danced over the horizon, as though it too was covered in the blood of the people fallen. Bodies littered the ground, complete or severed. The few ones who weren’t dead moaned in pain and fear. Little fires lit up the field, the debris of the village that had once been here, but the ground was too wet for it to spread.

His lungs burned as he stepped forward again, keeping himself upright even though his body was screaming for rest. The soldiers still alive gathered around him, searching commands, searching order, a sense of control. His black and purple uniform was stained and torn. Razz smiled as he looked out over the field. The view filled him with terror. A terror that travelled through his veins until every piece of hope was gone. The enemy had received backup.

With the red sky in the background, the army seemed black. He could only make out the shape of them: the sea of soldiers, the banners raising above them, and in the front, their commander on his horse. When he narrowed his eyes, he could make out the officer’s banner. A black falcon against a red background. _Red_. He’d known it. Who else would General Gaster call in his moment of distress if not his brother, their most high-ranked spy?

Taking a look at his soldiers, Razz’s tired smile turned bitter. There was no backup coming, not for them. And even if there were, they’d never get here in time. He took a deep breath. Less than a hundred men, that was how many soldiers he had left. They’d follow him to the end of the earth. If he ordered an attack, they’d fight to their last breath. And so would he. Had it been only him, he wouldn’t have hesitated. He’d taken as many enemies as he could into death.

But his soldiers… Razz was ruthless, there was no doubt about that. But he hadn’t gotten this far without _earning_ his soldiers’ undying loyalty. He turned his back toward the approaching army. “A white cloth,” he said. Their eyes widened as they realized what he was asking for. “Does anyone have anything white?”

“General-” one of them, a lieutenant, began, but they shut up when he turned toward them.

“Well?”

Silence fell over their group. The dying’s moans and the steps of the approaching army were the only noises. Then a young soldier pulled off his black coat, and then the white shirt he wore beneath. Miraculously, it wasn’t stained fully red. Razz nodded in thanks as he was handed it. Swallowing his pride, he tied it by the sleeves to a stick another soldier found him.

He closed his eyes as he hoisted it into the air. The message would be clear. _We surrender_. In all honesty, Razz wasn’t certain he was taking the right decision. If they fought, they’d die honourable deaths. What awaited them on the other side of the battlefield, however, he couldn’t know. Maybe they’d get sent home – and what Queen Toriel would say about his surrender, he feared – or maybe they’d be kept. Paraded through the city, undoubtedly: the war was won. Their army was decimated, and they’d captured one of Calava’s best generals. A triumphal succession was to be expected.

Razz could only pray to whatever god might exist that it would be better than death. At least for his soldiers.

He didn’t have time to wonder, however. Within minutes, the remains of the army they’d just fought reached them, General Gaster in their tip. Just like him, General Gaster was bloodstained and his red and black uniform in pieces. Exhaustion was written on his face, yet he kept himself straight and dignified on the horseback of his blue roan horse. There was no triumph on his face as he held his horse in in front of Razz, regarding him. Only relief.

“You capitulate?” he asked, voice rough from yelling.

Razz nodded. “Yes. On one condition: my men remain unharmed.”

“And you will cooperate, general?”

“I will.” The words were painful to say, but he didn’t have any other choice. Razz stared into the other general’s eyes as he uttered the words, and General Gaster nodded.

“I’m glad to hear it. Come with us.”

They were surrounded by enemy soldiers, and soon they joined the newly arrived army. Red met his gaze for a moment before Razz looked away, staring straight forward as Red rode up to his brother’s side. One of the soldiers demanded his weapons, and he gave them to him.

_“Lord Gaster, meet General Serif.”_

_Unimpressed, Razz saluted the foreign noble and received a nod in return. General Gaster’s brother, he knew. The brother of his biggest enemy, one of the most prominent faces in Elaire’s army. Lord Gaster, however, he hadn’t seen before. He wasn’t notable, then. Not worth knowing about._

_“General Serif, eh?” Lord Gaster said, smirking. “Not the one who lost to my brother outside of Geva, are you?”_

_Razz sniffed, resisting the urge to glare at him. He was a high-ranked statesman and soldier and wouldn’t lower himself to such behaviour. “Indeed. Not too much off a loss though. We soon drove out your armies from our country.”_

_The conflict was ancient. The same war had been going on for the past forty years, since before Razz himself war born. It started with a conflict about where the border went and became a full-scale war once Calava decided to secure the border with military power._

_Lord Gaster shrugged. “True. Doesn’t mean we’re not taking back_ our _land soon enough. You should just realize it, general. You’re losing this war.”_

_“Not while I’m still standing.”_

He was taken to the officers’ tent, where General Gaster soon drafted a letter of surrender. Razz’s eyes only glazed over it before taking the red quill he was offered, dipping it into the void black ink. As he lifted it over the paper, a drop of the liquid slid of the quill, splashing just beneath the line. The metal of the quill tip scratched against the paper as he signed it. _Razz Serif_. He only had a second to take in the look of his name in cursive letters at the line before the general fished it away, folding it and sliding it into an envelope.

An officer held out a wax stick, and Razz watched how they warmed it up and the red wax dripped down, sealing it. Then General Gaster took turned his hand around, pressing the top of his signet ring against it. When he lifted it again, a delicate raven flied over the wax.

“Bring this to the King,” he said, handing it to a soldier, who saluted and immediately left. When he turned to Razz, his face was emotionless. “Come with me, general.”

Razz did, while his soldiers were left behind. It was official. They’d lost the war. Elaire had won, and they had won the land they were on right now. When they exited the tent, he could still see the smoke of the fires rising toward the fast darkening sky. Red trailed behind them. Far behind them.

_Unwillingly, Razz giggled at the joke Lord Gaster had told. He slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him, but it fell as he saw the delighted surprise glittering in the noble’s eyes._

_“Didn’t think ya had any humour,” Lord Gaster said, grinning._

_The hallway they’d run into each other was empty, silent. Not even a guard was around, and Razz was honestly not certain why he’d even bothered to talk with the other when it wasn’t necessary. But he had. And now he had to hold in another grin._

_“Of course I have,” he huffed. He crossed his arms. “Just didn’t know insignificant Elairean nobles could be funny.” Lord Gaster’s grin only widened. “What?”_

_“Careful who you call unimportant, general,” was all he said before he nodded, continuing down the hallway. Razz stared at him. What the hell did that mean?_

To little surprise, General Gaster led him into the caravan of food and material transports. It was bustling with life. Horses, dogs, soldiers, nurses, prostitutes, merchants, and everyone else who would follow an army around. It was no little affair. Razz felt their gazes upon him, saw the triumph and joy on their faces as they regarded him.

He kept his back straight and his gaze trained at General Gaster’s red coat. There was no way he was going to give those barbarians what he wanted, that he would show them the discomfort creeping up his bones. Show them how he desperately clung to the hope that he’d done the right thing.

But what if he hadn’t? What if he should’ve let himself and his soldiers to fight until their last breaths? He took a deep breath.

There was no use to dwell on the past. Even if the past was less than an hour away.

Red’s footsteps behind him were too loud.

_Without allowing himself to worry, he grabbed Lord Red’s collar, pulling him down and mashing their teeth against each other. The clack was loud in his ears. For a moment, Red stood stiff, eyes wide and shocked. Then he melted into the kiss, and Razz couldn’t help but smile victoriously. That had shut him up. Electric sparks travelled through his bones as he kissed him eagerly, tiptoeing and pressing him against the railing of the terrace._

_They were both panting as they parted. Red’s eyelights were fuzzed and soft, and the world spun around them as Razz let go off his collar, straightening out his now stiff fingers. Waves lapped at the beach beneath the tiny terrace, and seagulls screamed above._

_“So…” Red eventually said, still breathless. He didn’t take his eyes off Razz, and Razz didn’t take his eyes off him. “What now?”_

_“I don’t know,” Razz admitted. God, somehow, sometime, he’d fallen in love with this asshole. With the enemy. It was stupid, but it was also so good. His soul warmed, fluttering, as he gazed upon the other’s flushed face. So beautiful. Who gave him permission to be this pretty? The gold tooth gleamed in the sunlight from the over the sea. The sky was painted in red and pink, and the air smelled of salt and summer. “Maybe we should just do… this. Whatever this is. And see what happens.”_

_Nodding, Red took his face between his hands. Despite the sharpness of his claws, it was so gentle. Gentler than Razz had ever thought he could be. “Sounds good.”_

_When he leaned down and kissed Razz again, the same thought flashed through both their minds._

_No one can know._

_The words went unspoken._

In the middle of the caravan, there stood an open transport carriage. Everything that had been inside it was lying on the grass around it instead, and Razz didn’t even need to hear the order to know what it was for. Without protest, he climbed inside. It was near empty, with only a straw mattress and a small water barrel inside.

“The journey to the capital will take a week,” General Gaster said, “and we will depart at dawn.”

Razz nodded. “Understood.”

As Red reached his brother, taking his place by his side, Razz didn’t even look at him. If General Gaster knew anything, he didn’t show it.

“And my soldiers?”

“Once we have ensured their obedience, they will travel by foot, just like most of the people here.” There was a hint of approval in General Gaster’s eyes now. They respected each other, always had. It would’ve been a quick death not to. Any commander with an ounce of intelligence respected their equals among the enemy. Those who didn’t, didn’t survive. “They will be taken care of as long as they cooperate.”

“Good.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, but when no one spoke, General Gaster nodded sharply, closing the doors. He could hear the lock clicking into place. Alone.

Closing his eyes, Razz stumbled back against the wall, sinking down on the wooden floor. When he opened them again, it was with a gasp. “Please tell me I took the right decision,” he whispered to no one.

_“I hope you did too,” Red replied, brushing his knuckles over Razz’s cheek. Razz nodded, swallowing hard as he glanced toward the guards passing by beneath them. This time they were in one towers of the castle. The castle of a neutral third country, the perfect place to see if a peace could be reached. It couldn’t._

_“We’re going home tomorrow,” Razz told him, only just managing to keep his voice from trembling._

_“I know.” Red’s voice was quiet. “We too.”_

_“What are we going to do?”_

_“Write, sweetheart. Send me ravens.”_

_Razz nodded, tiptoeing so he could give the other a gentle kiss_.

Somehow, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Red turned his face away from the now closer carriage, straightening as he sees his brother regard him in the corner of his eye. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathes, before turning back to Edge. “What’ll we do with him when we come home?”

Edge’s gaze is piercing, as though he can see straight into his soul as he looks at him, completely emotionless. “That’s up to His Majesty. But I imagine he will be executed.”

Red nodded. “Yeah. Probably.”

Without another word, he turns away, heading toward his own tent. Stars above. He had a letter he needed to write.

The journey was long, and the first time Razz was let out of that carriage to get some fresh air and move around, Red couldn’t be around him. Memories flashed in his head whenever he as much as glanced toward it, making his soul ache.

_Yet another letter had arrived. They were carefully written, all of them, neglecting to as much as mention the war that was such a huge part of both their lives. Red didn’t know what he thought of the two of them exchanging letters, writing so regularly although in secret, and yet they always had to be careful. Careful not to reveal any strategy to the other – they both knew their love wasn’t stronger than their loyalties to their homes, careful not to say anything that might rile the other up. Anything that may create resentment when they never saw each other. The thin paper creaked in his hands as he curled up in his favourite armchair, black with silver flowers embroidered on it, reading the letter yet another time._

_His mouth curled into a smile as he looked at it, at the now so familiar cursive of Razz’s handwriting, Elegant, curved letters, as easy to read as they were pretty. A long shot from his own messy handwriting – of course he_ knew _how to write elegantly, as any noble and spy would, but he didn’t bother with it in his own private correspondence._

I miss you _, the letter read at the end._ Love, Razz _._

_Sighing gently, he stroked his finger over the purple wax at the bottom of the paper, stamped with Razz’s personal crest: a fox. A black fox, more exactly. Since he already had written a reply and sent it with falcon, he simply began from the beginning. His soul ached with longing, and with something else he couldn’t quite name._

_Yeah, he missed him too._

Seeing Razz surrounded by guards was painful, but eventually, Red forced himself to look. He didn’t talk to him – he doubted Razz would want to. Doubted that Razz had forgiven him. Fingering at his chest pocket, he shook his head. Once, he’d carried one of Razz’s letters there. Not anymore. There were letters in it, but they weren’t Razz’s.

But Razz met his gaze, steady and challenging. For a few seconds, Red didn’t move, but eventually, he rose rom the patch of grass where he’d been sitting, enjoying the rest for once. Spending day after day on the back of a horse was exhausting, and they’d ridden as fast as they could from the capital when they got to know his brother was about to meet Razz’s army. That it would undoubtedly be the final battle, if one could use such a dramatic term for the real world.

His limbs protested as he stood, and he rolled his shoulders as he made his way over to the group of soldiers. Razz was tied up, of course – a chain around his wrist connected him to the carriage, keeping him from wandering too far away. The soldiers saluted as Red stepped in among them. Even those who hadn’t met him before would undoubtedly know who he was. Not only because his uniform revealed his high rank, but also for the simple reason that there weren’t many skeletons around.

“Let me speak to the prisoner,” he commanded. “Alone.”

None of the guards protested as they pulled back, and he could hear some of them groan in relief as they could finally put down their weapons and rest.

Razz was the first one to speak.

“I forgive you.”

 _It was their first time seeing each other in more than a year. For two years, they’d been sending each other letters now. It was almost two years ago since those words had been uttered for the first time._ I love you _. Red couldn’t help but smile as he saw him, even as anxiety and regret coiled in his chest. Razz’s face lit up, and after quickly checking they were alone, he was around Red’s neck, his arms squeezing so hard Red almost couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t help but smile as he hugged back, embracing the other’s waist._

_But when Razz turned his head up, tiptoeing to press his teeth to Red’s, he turned his face away. Razz stopped mid-motion, confusion shining in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry,” Red said, letting him go and stepping back. “I can’t do this anymore, Razz. It doesn’t work. Ignoring the majority of our lives, being careful we won’t betray our countries or upset each other whenever we speak- It doesn’t work.”_

_He could see Razz process. His face turned cold as he stepped back as well, crossing his arms. “I see. I did think your letters seemed weird lately. There’s someone else too, isn’t there?” His voice was emotionless._

_Red closed his eyes before nodding. “A childhood friend.”_

_Someone who wasn’t treason to see. Someone he actually could share_ all _his life with. Someone who might not slip state secrets Red would have to report and who would hate him for reporting them._

_Someone with whom the war wouldn’t be a constant divide between him and Red._

_“Very well.” Razz’s voice was stiff. He turned his back to him. “I wish you all happiness.”_

_Then he was gone._

There wasn’t anything that should need forgiveness. Red shouldn’t need it for choosing a partner he could be truly happy with. Nonetheless, something eased inside of him. “Thank you.” The words were simple and soft, softer than Red usually would allow himself to be.

“What’s going to happen to my soldiers?”

For the first time in over a year, he met Razz’s gaze with purpose. “They’ll be safe. You capitulated, and they’re so few. We’re probably sending them home.”

He could see the moment the relief hit Razz. “Thank you. And me?”

Two words stuck in his throat, growing so big he could hardly force them out. “Likely death.”

Razz only nodded.

After that, there was nothing left to say. Red left.

The day the capital came into view, and the castle towered over them with its towers and spires, a cheer spread through the army. Soon nearly every man was singing, and the ones who had been with Edge were louder than any others. They had been away from home for so long, seen the horrors of wars for a year and a half, and now they were coming home. Even Edge grinned as they made their way through the crowded streets. The denizens of the capital gathered around the streets, throwing flowers, singing, cheering.

Just behind Edge and Red’s horses, tied up in chains, the captured soldiers walked with Razz at their front. Despite the scorn thrown at them, the people who spat, Red knew that Razz didn’t even flinch. He couldn’t look at him, had to keep his eyes forward or looking at the people, but he knew it.

The feelings in his chest were mixed, strange. There was a heaviness, a deep sorrow, but also relief and happiness. The war was over. The war that had begun before he or his brother were born, that had reaped so many lives.

It was over.

Peace might be within their grasp. Peace and safety. And Razz’s death. He shook his head, putting a grin on his face. Fuck no, he didn’t want to deal with his confusing emotions. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the joy of the people to wash over him, to drown out everything else.

When they reached the courtyard, soldiers, servants, and nobles all lined the walls, watching them come in, their eyes trained on the long marching army. Of course, not everyone could step into the army. They were thousands of people. But the officers came in, leading forward their captives, and they dismounted.

The moment his boots hit the stone ground with a thump, a shape freed itself from the crowd, rushing forward. A meter before them, the uniformed skeleton stopped abruptly, saluting them both, before he threw himself into Red’s arms, and Red caught him, holding him tightly and nuzzling into the top of his skull. His soul slowed down, the other’s presence laying over him like a comforting blanket. Warmth spread in his chest.

“What a welcome, eh?” he asked, kissing the top of Blue’s head.

Blue smiled, but it soon fell as he tip-toed. “I got your letter,” he whispered into his ear. “I’m sorry.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Razz and his soldiers being led toward the midst of the courtyard. He swallowed, holding Blue tighter. Blue knew everything – he’d told him, told him how he’d fallen in and out of love with the enemy general. And he didn’t mind. Angel, he had done everything right. Blue stroked the back of his hand over Red’s cheek, and he nuzzled into it.

“Don’t be, starlight. It ain’t your fault.”

Trumpets sounded, and the crowd parted. King Asgore himself had made his entrance. The king looked impressive in his red and black robes and gigantic black beards, and he grinned as he made his way over to the three of them. Blue stepped in behind Red and Edge, as was appropriate, since he was a colonel and they both were of higher rank. The three of them sank to their knees before their king.

“Good job, General.” King Asgore’s voice was dark, rough. Amused. “Rise.” They did as ordered, and he waved for the captives to be led forward. His grin widened. “General Serif. What an honour.”

Razz glared at him, hatred shining in his eyes. For a moment, Red thought he might leap, and his hand was halfway into the air to try to stop him before Razz relaxed, staring straight into the king’s eyes, like few dared. “Your Majesty.”

King Asgore’s grin grew. “You’ve caused quite a lot of trouble for me and my soldiers, general. But you did capitulate in the end, realizing your defeat. It was wise of you. As a reward, you will die painlessly.”

This time, Razz didn’t speak. When he didn’t, the king turned back to them – to Edge. “General, come with me. We have a lot to talk about. And Red, see me later. I will send for you.”

“Your Majesty,” Red replied as he left with his brother. Behind his back, Blue took his hand again, and he was grateful for its warmth.

Oh stars.

* * *

Blue stood straight as he watched the foreign general being marched through the crowd, up on the Gallows’ Hill. By his side, Red stood, squeezing his hand so hard it was going numb, but he didn’t say anything. Whatever he needed now, watching his former lover meeting death. Using his thumb, he spun the golden ring on his finger. An engagement ring, given to him just before Red got called to assist his brother. It was warm against his bones and its presence comforting in the heated crowd.

He never liked public executions. While most people regarded them as quality entertainment – even Red, he knew Red had gleefully watched his fair share – he had never enjoyed the cruelty of them. If killing someone like an animal was necessary, it felt as though it should be done in privacy. That one should grant the sentenced that small mercy, of their death not being a spectacle for a crowd hungry for excitement.

Despite the murmur of the enormous crowd, the majority of the capital’s population all gathered in one place, desperate to get a look on the enemy, he could almost hear Red’s thundering soul. He certainly felt it, with how their wrists were pressed against each other.

General Serif didn’t as much as flinch as he was led through the jeering, boiling crowd, and Blue could only admire him for it. Despite what he’d like to think, he was certain he couldn’t have done that. Couldn’t have looked so unbothered while marching to his death, while people was spilling all their hatred and sorrow on him. Because that was what they were doing. The people were blaming the general for the sorrow they’d felt during the years upon years of war, of their families dying. Not because it was his fault, but because he was within their reach.

His fingers truly had gone numb now, but he smiled gently as he looked at Red’s pale face. His fiancé’s eyes were trained on General Serif. “Breathe,” he murmured, and Red exhaled sharply, glancing at him and nodding.

The general was now on top of the wooden platform, and a man in a judge’s robes stepped forward. “For his crimes against the Kingdom of Elaire, General Razz Serif of Calava has been sentenced to death through decapitation. The sentence reads: he shall be beheaded with a single cut, so that his head is completely parted from his body.”

Stepping aside, he gestured for the executioner to come forward. The burly man had a grand beard and was carrying a two-hand sword. General Serif stared out over the crowd, his expression haughty and back straight despite the iron chains around his wrists and how he was still wearing his blood-covered uniform.

Blue swallowed. The executioner spread his feet, so he stood steady, and raised the sword. A flash of pain travelled up his arm as Red squeezed even harder.

A swoosh. The iron glimmered in the sunshine.

 _Thud_.

The head fell to the ground.

And another, louder, _thud_ came as the body followed.

Red whimpered.

Tears gathered in Blue’s eyes, both from the pain and from the sight.

Red blood dripped down the platform, and people gathered like animals beneath, trying to collect some of it for those horrible health concoctions. They were screaming, cheering. When he looked to the side, crimson tears shimmered in Red’s eyes, and he flexed his fingers as gently as he could, making the other finally let go. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh in relief. Placing his other hand on Red’s face, he wiped away the tears before anyone could see them, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s go home,” he murmured.

Red only nodded, still staring at the body.

With a gentle sigh, Blue started pulling him toward their horses. Red had still loved the general, he knew that and he didn’t care. He’d chosen him. Now, however, he wished with all his soul Red didn’t – the look on his face was making his chest constrict in pain.

He smiled softly at the other, lifting his hand to kiss it. Red smiled weakly before it fell once again, fresh tears springing into his eyes. He’d heal, eventually.

That was the good thing about time and the volatility of human nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a dead horse, killed in battle. Razz is executed. Also Cherryberry 
> 
> "Write what you love," that lovely Tumblr-post said. "You could write more executions," Kyuko said. "...I should write more executions," I said.
> 
> Moral of the story: I love to write old-fashioned executions. I love reading about old-fashioned executions. I love talking about old-fashioned executions. It's a weird interest of mine


	12. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldermore AU  
> #Fluff Without Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldermore Red is the softest Red I have

Music and laughter filled the air as Razz and his husband made their way into the marketplace, his hand on the taller’s arm. The scent of baked goods and sugar swept over them with the breeze, and he couldn’t help a laugh as one of the jesters inside the crowd fell on his nose, his juggling balls bouncing as they hit the ground. His free hand swept over the dark blue skirt of his dress as he moved, and it fluttered in the warm wind. Sunshine warmed his bones.

At his side, Red grinned down on him, expression mild and bright. His husband was much taller than him, and slightly hunchbacked, both of which together with his fangs, would make it relatively easy to guess his orcish blood, if anyone would think of it. Luckily, no one would. After all, the mere thought of supernatural blood inside Eldermore’s walls was outrageous. It was human- and monsterkind’s last refuge from the elves, dwarves, and orcs. The long-lived ones.

Shaking his head, he shoved all those thoughts out of his mind. It was the spring festival, and life was returning. He’d even taken time off from the Guard, leaving his second-in-command in charge of keeping the order instead. All so he could spend some quality time with Red.

Children’s laughter came from the side, and Razz turned around to see two little girls in pink dresses giggle and point at them. He raised an eyebrow, saluting them, and they shrieked in glee. Neither could be older than eight. Pulling two flower crowns out of a weaved basket, the girls rushed over to them, holding them up, the blonde in front of him, and the redhead in front of Red.

Red sank down on his knees, leaning down far so that she could put a crown of lilacs on top of his head. The girl giggled as he, big and intimidating as he was, thanked her. The blonde stared up at Razz, impatience shining in her eyes. With an amused sigh, also he bowed down so she could place her crown on his head – this one was made of pink primroses.

“Thank you,” he said, and they beamed.

“You’re welcome!” the redhead sang before they rushed back to their parents, blabbering happily. Their father shone, mouthing a _thank you, Captain_ , and he waved his hand as he took Red’s hand again.

Red squeezed his hand as they navigated the crowd. Stands bordered the marketplace, where they sold food and drink and flowers and the first harvest. The scents were magnificent, both familiar and foreign. Merchants from many nations were here, selling in the last mortal centrum of trade.

A group of musicians stood on a temporary wooden stage, playing cheerful folksongs with lutes and flutes and drums. People were dancing on the square, skirts flying and partners switching around. With a hum, Red lifted his hand above his head, making him twirl around until he was facing him. Razz raised an eyebrow as Red bowed his head.

“Can I have this dance, sweetheart?”

Unable to help his smile, Razz nodded. “You can.”

Someone cheered as they joined the wild quadrille, twirling around on the stone square. Red’s hands were warm in his and his skirt flied around his legs as he let go of his husband, twirling around the other dancers before returning to his arms, and his soul raced in his chest. The music filled him as everyone in his line moved a step, changing partner, and his new partner nodded his hat and grinned.

“Captain!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Blue, a farmer and part-time baker. The court alchemist himself, up in the Citadel, was very fond of Blue’s bread. “What an honour.”

“Likewise,” Razz replied, not even bothering to hide his smile as Blue stepped around him, leading him in a circle. The music sped up. Energy rushed through his body. “How is the farm going?”

“Just great!” Blue’s smile widened as they prepared another partner-switch. “The year looks promising. The gods will be kind to us this year, I _know_ it.”

“Let’s hope you’re right,” Razz replied just as he twirled away again, the dance continuing.

Eventually he ended up in Red’s arms again, and at that point, he was breathing hard, and his cheeks were hurting from his constant grinning. As the melody died out, he sank into Red’s arms for a moment before tip-toeing to kiss his cheek. Red’s grin was just as wide as his as they left the dancing square.

“How about we get some mead?” Red suggested, voice rough. “I’m parched.”

Nodding, Razz agreed, and they made their way over to one of the stands that sold fragrant honey mead. He paid the vendor two coins for two mugs of it and sighed in pleasure as he drank down a few gulps. Not too sweet. He leaned into Red’s side. One of Red’s arms sneaked around his waist, resting over his stomach.

Downing the last of his mead, he put down the wooden cup on the vendor’s table. Red took his hand, lifting it to press a kiss to it. “Hey, darlin’, close yer eyes for a moment?”

Raising his eyebrows, Razz did. Nimble fingers played over his spine and something warm appeared over his chest.

“You can open them.”

He did, and when he looked down, he found a long iron chain hanging around his neck. At its end, right over his chest, hung a black stone, gleaming in the sunshine. Eyes widening, he picked it up, turning it in his hand. The sun danced in it. When he finally could tear his eyes away, he stared at Red, who grinned proudly.

“Onyx,” he said.

“This must’ve cost a _fortune_.” Razz blinked, looking back down at it. Onyx. Holy Dawn. He’d never owned any jewels before, and this one was _huge_.

Red’s fingers stroked his arm, and he kissed the top of his head gently. It clacked as the bone connected. “I’ve been saving up. Wanted to surprise you.”

Unable to help himself, Razz twisted around. He reached up to grab the collar of Red’s shirt, jerking him down. Red gasped in surprise. He mashed their teeth together, closing his eyes. Feeling Red smile into the kiss, he clung around the taller’s neck, his soul racing.

He gasped for air as they parted, clutching onto Red’s hands. “I love it.”

Red’s smile was soft. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify recommended me a playlist consisting only of Irish jigs and reels. That's why this happened


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Aromantic Awareness Week, here's some queerplatonic Blackcherry instead

Red had never been one for affection. It just wasn’t his thing at all. Sometimes he’d allow sitting pressed up against his brother on the couch, but that was about the only physical affection he had allowed for many years. Prostitutes not counted, because there was absolutely no affection involved in that. He stared down at the skeleton whose head was in his lap, and whose head he had his own hand gently placed on. With his years of refusing any affection, he had _no idea_ how he’d ended up in this position.

Razz opened his eyes, grinning as he saw the confusion on Red’s face. “What’s on your mind, asshole?”

Huffing, Red glared playfully at him. “Jus’ wonderin’ how the hell I let ya get anywhere close ta me.”

Lifting one of the hands that had been resting at his chest, Razz gently punched his arm. “Because I’m the only one who can stand you for any amount of time, and that’s why we’re qp partners.”

“Yeah.” Red couldn’t argue with that. He chuckled, snapping a finger against the other’s skull. “I _really_ dunno how th’ hell that happened though.”

“I do.” Razz sat up, and before Red could even react, had his arm behind his back. He grunted in pain, glaring at him, and Razz only grinned back, a hint of triumph in his eyes. “I beat the hell out of you when you showed up in Swapfell being all rude. And then Slim stopped me from killing you because he figured out you were me, and you were so _grateful_ that I was so gracious that I even nursed you back to health.”

Red growled. “Like hell I was. Asshole.”

A laugh. “No. That’s you.” But he released Red’s arm, which he rubbed, rolling his shoulder. _Damn_ Razz was good at those locks, and at keeping you unable to fight him. It hurt like shit. Razz’s eyelights gleamed playfully as he regarded him. “Or, maybe, that’s what you _have_.”

Without thinking, Red threw a punch, but Razz easily leaned out of the way. “Aw did I offend you? Big baby.”

Unable to hide his offended amusement anymore, Red let out a gruff laugh. “I hate you.”

His smile was fond. “I hate you too, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have another drabble collection specifically about AAW if you're interested: _Drabbles of Aromantic Awareness_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuko: Renegardes ish Dieselpunk AU Arranged Marriage Blackcherry. Thank you for your attention
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone who've read _Poisons to Blind You_ can consider this an AU of that

The view outside the window was a depressing yet intimidating one. The car rattled as it passed through the gates, swing playing quietly from the radio, and Red’s eyes grew wide. A dark castle towered above, with towers and spires, and only a few of the windows were lit. Enormous stone walls circled the garden, and outside the walls, there was a moat filled with black water. He swallowed, refusing to let his hesitance show. His eyes swept over the building, over the garden with its hedges and flowerbeds, now dead in early spring. So this was his new home.

The car came to a stop in front of the tall wooden doors at the main entrance. Sighing, ignoring the coiling of anxiety in his stomach, he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. They usually made people more comfortable with touching him, even though it wasn’t like he couldn’t have his poisons corrode them away in mere seconds. But this wasn’t a time where he could afford to not do make a good first impression. His chauffeur opened the door and he stepped out into the chilly air. A breeze sent some dead leaves scuttering over the asphalt path, rustling quietly.

He’d been travelling all day and the crescent moon shone brightly behind one of the towers, the grey clouds only just avoiding it as they rolled over the sky. The car, painted a dark blue, almost melted into the landscape as shadows fell over it. The chauffeur closed the door behind him, and he smoothed out the fabric of his black overcoat, under which he wore a black suit. Forced himself not to scowl at the doors as he stepped forward. Fuck he didn’t want to be here. But he was. Because he and his brothers were bargaining ships for their father’s science, apparently.

The chauffeur, whose name he’d never bothered to learn, knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it opened, doors squeaking loudly. Warmth hit Red as he stepped inside, looking the place over. A maid in a white apron stood close nearby, hand on a button she must’ve used to open the heavy doors. She curtsied.

The entrance hall was even bigger than the hall home in his own home, with a high ceiling and machines that climbed the walls. Cogwheels moved and heat radiated from many of the pipes. Over the door was a window, showing the sky.

“Dr Gaster, I assume?” the maid asked, averting her eyes to the floor demurely.

He nodded once, sharply. Maybe the customs here were different, but back in the city, this was an insult. For him to be greeted by a _maid_ \- “I am.”

“The young master is on his way.” Her voice was gentle, but he could sense a certain tremor. One he was used to: he and his brother were the highborn prodigy sons of one of the country’s most prominent scientists. Everyone knew who they were and knew how lethal their powers were. There were few who did not fear them.

Heels clicked against stone farther down the hallway, echoing between the walls, and Red could take a guess who they belonged to. Here was someone who _didn’t_ fear them and had no reason to. Someone even more infamous for his powers than they were. True enough, a dark shape appeared in the doorway. As he stepped out in the light, another skeleton was revealed. A skeleton in a black blouse and an aubergine wide calf-length skirt. Shadows coiled around his arms, and rushed over the floor, clinging onto draperies and machinery.

Sharp teeth gleamed in the light from the chandelier in the ceiling as Red’s host stepped up to him, holding out his hand. Ignoring the tremor of worry – _not fear_ , hell no, he wasn’t afraid of fucking anything – Red took it, swallowing his dignity as he bowed down to kiss it. He still couldn’t help the shiver going up his spine as he felt one of the shadows – _demons_ – climb up his leg, settling on his shoulder. It weighted absolutely nothing, but he could sense it.

Life energy-devourers. And they were completely subservient to the skeleton before him.

“Pardon for letting the maid greet you, doctor,” his _fiancé_ said. “These _imbeciles_ didn’t let me know about your arrival until I had little chance of reaching the entrance hall in time.”

The maid flinched.

“It’s fine, sir.” Like hell it was. He didn’t want to be here, out in the middle of fucking nowhere, engaged to some jackass he’d never even met, and the first thing that met him was disrespect. Apparently he wasn’t capable of not letting his annoyance shine through, because Mr Serif raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll soon bed wed,” he said, and Red was pretty sure he could sense an _unfortunately_ in there, “so call me Razz, doctor.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Red nodded. He didn’t offer him the same courtesy.

Razz gestured toward the door. “Follow me, please. Let’s… get to know each other.”

With a grunt and a sharp agreement, Red followed him through the castle hallways. The place was impressing, he couldn’t deny that. The older architecture blended in perfectly with the modern diesel-run machines filling the castle, creating heat and other necessary resources. But the shadows moved, _coiled_ around Razz, like a cape or a robe. Swept themselves around him like he was a part of them, and despite what Red told himself, it put him in an ill mood. It felt unnatural in a way his ability to create toxins from nothing had never done. Because he had a feeling those shadows weren’t mere vessels for the other’s power: they seemed alive. As though they’d drain them both of life without hesitance if Razz hadn’t forced them to obey.

There was nothing natural about that.

The walk was silent, and the silence was suffocating. It laid like a heavy cover over them, and though Red had a mask of indifference on his face he couldn’t help but feel as though he was walking toward his demise. Even though he knew he wasn’t, not literally at least. But since he would be staying out here, forever isolated from his home, he might as well be. He wasn’t like his brother, content with a few loved ones around him. Not everyone appreciated his roughness, but he needed people around him, couldn’t handle solitude for any longer whiles. Couldn’t be alone with his mind. It already felt like he was dying. Fuck he wanted to go home. But here would be no more sneaking out at night to get drunk with his buddies at the bar. Were there even any bars within a day’s travel here?

Eventually, they reached what must be Razz’s chambers. The first room was a small parlour, a private parlour undoubtedly. The walls were purple and a set of couches and armchairs, black with a purple shimmer, stood in the middle. There was also a coffee table with a teapot and two porcelain teacups on it. Razz sat down in one of the armchairs, smoothing out his skirt so it laid perfectly over his legs, before pouring tea into both teacups.

Grudgingly, Red sat down as well, on the opposite side. His expression was neutral. He couldn’t be rude, but he refused to be pleasant either.

Taking a sip of his tea, Razz looked at him. The politeness dropped. “Look.” He sounded just as displeased as Red felt, and his gaze was sharp. “I don’t fucking want to marry you than you want to marry me. But dad is going to fucking _kill_ me if we don’t go through with this shit. And I refuse to live the rest of my life in misery. So get your shit together and stop looking like I’m wilfully destroying your life.”

“You’re not the one who’ve been pulled from your entire fucking life out into nowhere,” Red grumbled, glaring at him. He did, however, pick up his tea, tasting it. Black currant. It was pungent on his tongue.

“No. I’m the one who was never allowed to live in the city in the _first place_ , because everyone’s fucking terrified of what I can do.” He smirked. “Technically, with all right. I could kill them all if I wanted to.” As if to demonstrate, he waved his hand, and black smoke gathered around it before dissolving into nothing. “So stop whining, you entitled fuck. You think I _want_ to live here?”

Blinking, Red put down his cup. It chinked melodically. “Fine. We’re both getting fucked over because our fathers are greedy assholes.”

Razz paled, leaning over the table. His hand shot out, covering Red’s mouth. “Don’t _say that_ ,” he hissed. “Don’t _ever_ say that about dad. He could hear you.”

There was an edge of panic in his voice that made Red startle. The fuck? He’d never met the older Mr Serif, and he knew very little of him other than that he owned land with resources his own father wanted to get his hands on for his science. Including people. His soul pulsed anxiously. But who the _fuck_ could be terrifying to scare the prodigy who could suck people’s _life energy_ out?

He straightened in his seat, pulling away Razz’s hand. Certainly no one who could scare him. He was capable of dissolving people’s skin with a single touch if he wished to. “Fine,” he said again. “I’ll keep my mouth shut about your dad.”

Looking relieved, leaning back again, Razz nodded. “So. What do you think of dogs, doctor?”

That was a quick change of subject. But he smiled. “Dogs are great.”

A smile flashed over Razz’s face as he abruptly stood, putting down his teacup. Red watched him walk over to one of the doors in there, and he opened it. Seconds later, multiple white clouds rushed out, yapping loudly. Red’s eyes widened as one of the clouds jumped up on his feet, sniffing at his legs. A darker _boof_ came from inside, and a huge white chow chow eyed him suspiciously. Razz had a hand in its fur. Keeping an eye on that dog, he knelt down to let the puppy smell him, and it did before licking his hand.

“This is Murdermallow,” Razz introduced them fondly, “and her puppies, the Minimallows. All purebred chows.”

The fur of the pup was as soft as the cloud it resembled, and it was the cutest fucker Red had ever seen, not that he’d admit that. Not that he’d ever admit that anything was cute at all. The pup yipped happily as he scratched its ears. “They’re… the best thing I’ve seen today.” He couldn’t hold his wry smile at bay.

Razz returned it, picking one of the puppies up and hiding his face in the squirming fluffball’s fur. “Undoubtedly the best thing around.”

“Yeah,” Red agreed. He glanced at Razz, who looked almost happy for the first time since he’d arrived as he held the puppy. Just a little of his animosity melted away. Only a sliver. He certainly wasn’t going to forgive Razz for being eligible and therefore ruining his life just yet but… He sighed. Eventually, he was sure he would. Either that, or they’d share a miserable life. “They’re pretty neat.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched the 1st Hunger Games-movie for the first time last Friday and kinda got inspired. (It's not a Hunger Games AU)
> 
> Warnings in the end notes

The arrow rested between his fingers. Holding his breath, Razz waited. His face was a mask of patience, hiding the restlessness coiling inside, stirring in his stomach. The leaves rustled around him, and the bark of the branch he crouched on was rough beneath his bare feet. Shoes were only in the way while climbing, so he’d stashed them in a hole in the trunk.

His fingers ached from the bowstring digging into them, and yet he kept the bow half-drawn. A deer waited at the edge of the forest, half-covered by a tree. If it’d only take a few more steps… Razz frowned, steadying his shoulder against the tree. His arm strained. Ached. He breathed out slowly, soundlessly. The deer took a single step forward, a branch snapping beneath its hooves, causing it to freeze. He drew the bow fully, narrowing his eyes.

It was brown, and the antlers were huge. He’d get one chance. One chance at Red’s life. His breathing ceased as he released the arrow. The feathers brushed against his hand. It whined as it flew through the air before hitting the deer’s eye with a thump. Falling to the ground, it kicked out once before stilling. Dead immediately.

Relief filled him, leaving almost no place for triumph over such a perfect shot. But there was no time to waste. After loosening the string, he pulled the bow over his shoulder and jumped, grabbing another branch on his way down. The bark scratched his palms as he swung and let go, landing on his feet and bending his knees. The grass, at least, was soft. He glanced at the dead deer before stepping up to the trunk, picking out his boots and pulling them on. He also had some rope stuffed in there, which he took in his hands as he made his way up to the deer, grinning.

It was _huge_. If he sold it… Yeah. That’d be enough for a doctor and medicine, it had to be. His steps were quiet as he tied the rope against the hind-legs. Turning away, he balanced the rope over his shoulder and pulled. It strained his back and his arms, the weight was immense. But he kept it up, through the forest. Razz didn’t even notice the bird song or the way the sunshine came through the leaves, though his eyes flickered toward the squirrel scurrying over his path.

The trek was much too long, and the sun stood low as he reached the small cave in which they’d found shelter that fateful night.

_They’d escaped the thunderstorm, knowing full well that being outside was incredibly dangerous. The cave had seemed safe enough, empty as long as they could see, not occupied by some dangerous animal. Holding tight onto Red’s hand, he’d made his way inside, dropping his packing. They’d been walking for days, ever since they’d been forced to leave the village behind. The people they’d known their whole lives had dispelled with the winds after three years of drought, of starvation, and of extraordinary cold winters._

_And so had they. Red’s brother Edge had left beforehand, managing to get a job as a guardsman in a city. That was where they’d been going, while Razz’s brother stayed behind for another two months, to finish up some business. There was no way to contact either before they reached Edge’s home. But when they entered deeper into the cave, searching refuge from the chill of the rain and wind, a yell came. A shadow jumped out from a stone, swinging a knife. Razz jumped out of the way, but a scream escaped him as Red gasped, sinking to the ground, arms pressing against his chest. Blood gushed from a wound in his ribcage._

_Jerking his knife from its sheathe at his leg, Razz screamed, throwing himself at the person who’d hurt his husband. He shoved them to the ground, drawing a shout of pain from them. The knife easily slid through flesh until the creature beneath him stopped struggling, going limp. His breathing was shallow as he stood up, eyes widening. It was a human with a huge, curly beard and torn clothes. A beggar. A fucking_ beggar _had_ stabbed _Red._

_Then a gasp of pain came from Red, and he twisted around, tears welling up in his eyes as he knelt next to him, slowly lowering him to the ground, pulling off his jacket to give it to him as a pillow. Oh. There was so much blood. Oh god._

“Red?” The call echoed between the walls of the cave as he made his way inside. Their few belongings were spread out farther in. He groaned as he rolled the huge rock in front of the entrance out of the way, his already-aching arms screaming in exhaustion. But he got it out of the way, shoved the deer inside, and then rolled it back. Without it, someone was likely to find the cave just like they had, like the beggar had. And if that happened when he wasn’t home, when only Red was here… That could end really badly, and it wasn’t a risk Razz was willing to take.

“Yeah, ‘m here,” came the tired answer. His soul pulsed painfully. Stars. Red had always been so strong, and to hear him sound like that… He swallowed. It broke him each and every time. Pulling the deer inside, he soon caught sight of his husband. Somehow, he kept expecting to find Red back and healthy every time he came back. Strong and relentless, like he’d always been, like the man Razz had fallen in love with, and married.

But there he laid on their wool blanket, his ribs bandaged as well as Razz could manage, face pale. Red raised a hand in greeting, smiling, but it soon fell to the ground. The wound had become infected, and he was growing weaker every day. They needed a doctor, desperately, or Red might… His thoughts stopped dead. Red might… Feeling ill into his very core, he forced himself to think it. They needed a doctor or Red might die.

“How did th’ hunting go, sweetheart?” Red asked, and Razz sighed in relief at the reminder. They’d get a doctor. They would. And medicine. With a last jerk, he pulled the deer out in plain sight for Red, and his eyes widened. “Woah.”

“Shot it straight in the eye,” Razz said proudly, preening as Red looked impressed, heaving himself up on his elbows with a groan. “It’s gonna give us a pretty coin.”

He poured some of the water he’d gotten from the river this morning into the kettle over the small hearth they could afford to have in here before loading it up with firewood. In there, he’d boil rags so he could clean Red’s wound again, and tomorrow he’d go to the market with the deer. It was market day in the town next to the forest, so he’d been very lucky to shoot today.

Dipping a rag into the water, he knelt next to Red, gently stroking his forehead. Red hummed in pleasure at being cooled down. A mild fever had taken him yesterday, and Razz knew it’d grow worse if they didn’t do anything soon. His soul clenched, and a tear slid down his cheek, unbid. Angel, he _couldn’t_ lose Red, he _couldn’t_.

“Hey.” Red weakly squeezed his hand. “Dontcha dare thinks those thoughts.”

“What?” Razz averted his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. I’ll be fine, my love. _We’ll_ be fine. I promise.”

Red kissed his hand, and Razz nodded, exhaling slowly. He had to believe it. He had to. Smiling faintly, he squeezed back. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: possibly-lethal injury of a main character, animal death

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed!! It makes me really happy and keeps me going!
> 
> Also, if Tumblr doesn't kill itself, you'll find me [there](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com). I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Odderancy) now.


End file.
